What We Need
by DeMoKa
Summary: When Luna suggests that Hermione needs to find someone to help her look at the world in a new way, she also suggests a very peculiar method. Nonsexual Animagus style pupplay. FleurHermione
1. Ch 1: Puppy Sitting

**Title: What We Need**

**Pairing: Fleur/Hermione**

**Rating: M**

**Summary & A/N: When Luna suggests that Hermione needs to find someone to help her look at the world in a new way, she also suggests a very peculiar method. Animagus style pupplay (non-sexual at the moment) [Started this fic a long while ago. I did add to it, but well, let's see if I can write more... Totally a dedication to the awesome manga Kimi Wa Petto by Yayoi Ogawa… and also a symptom of withdrawal from azure_chaos' Rescue Pup fic]**

**Chapter Word Count: 1342**

**Disclaimer: I just fan them! **

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was still a little shocked that Luna had chosen to specialise in mental health. She was also a little wary of the fact that she was in Luna's office. She was now Luna's patient.

"Ms Granger, I believe that you have been a serious person for all your life. When do you have fun?"

"Luna, just call me Hermione. There's no need for this doctor-patient role playing."

'Very well. So you like role playing then, Hermione?"

"I didn't say that."

"Perhaps, but as your friend and doctor, I suggest that we take it as an unconscious message. You've had training to be an animagus, correct?"

"Yes, but I've been unable to retain one form for long periods of time. Ten minutes is my best time so far. I've tried so many, but I haven't found the right that suits me yet. What does that have anything to do with my stress related illness as you so call it?"

"Which have you tried?"

Hermione sighed. She knew before she came that Luna would be far from conventional, but unconventional has suited Hermione in the past.

"Of course I tried an otter, since that is my Patronus, but it didn't take. I then tried to be a leopard, but Crookshanks wouldn't go near me for a few days after that. I've tried several canine forms, they suited me better and lasted a little longer, but still nothing."

"Perhaps you ought to focus on the breed of canine. Which did you try?"

'To be honest, I've only tried wild ones. I couldn't bear the thought of Harry and Ron teasing me about being a domesticated animal."

"Okay, just let me think about this…"

Hermione sat uncomfortably for at least half an hour before Luna opened her eyes.

"I have it. Try a chocolate Labrador puppy."

"That's so specific."

"That's the point. Go on."

Hermione, by now well versed in non-verbal spells, transformed herself into Luna's suggestion. She blinked and gazed at her paws, testing them by flexing her front paws. She let out a little yawn. She jumped in fright when Luna let out a squeal of delight. Hermione yelped in surprise as she was lifted and hugged tightly.

"So cute, so cute, so cute!"

Luna spent another fifteen or so minutes cuddling and cooing over Hermione's puppy form.

"You see Hermione, you just need to find the right animal. You can come back up now."

Luna went to her desk and scribbled on a pad of paper as Hermione rematerialised to her human form. Luna handed the piece of paper to a blushing Hermione.

"I've got homework?"

"Yes."

"To find an owner?"

"Hermione, puppies need an authority figure. You aren't part of a pack, so we need to find you an owner. For when you are a puppy, of course, not for the whole time."

"This is ridiculous."

"You need to ask someone you trust."

"How is this going to help me anyways?"

"Well, we can start off as using it as a stress relief technique. Think about it. What stresses out puppies? Nothing, they haven't a care in the world. That's what you need, especially after working your arse off for the good of the Wizarding community!"

"I refuse to look for an 'owner'!"

"Alright. Just turn back into a puppy before you blow your blood pressure."

Luna sighed at the glaring eyes of puppy Hermione. Luna picked her up and petted her into a lull. Puppy Hermione snuffled Luna's warm hands, eventually falling asleep from the stroking of her fur.

"Okay Hermione, for once let someone do your homework for you then," she murmured, as she made her decision on the best owner for puppy Hermione.

The doorbell rang. Fleur was surprised to find her friend Luna Lovegood at her doorstep with a chocolate coloured puppy in her arms.

"Hallo Fleur. Last week you said you were looking for a puppy, right? I have one here."

"She is adorable!"

She accepted the sleeping puppy into her arms, but wasn't exactly sure why Luna would give her such a present.

"No, wait. Luna, I can't take 'er, zis is too much. It is not even my birthday."

"Don't worry, I didn't buy this puppy, I found her. To be honest, this is just temporary. Won't you look after her over the weekend for me, please?"

"Oh, okay. I guess I didn't plan on doing anyzing tonight anyway."

"Great! I appreciate it! I'll pick her up tomorrow night! Oh yeah, here's a bag of puppy stuff."

Luna levitated the bag, landing it on Fleur's kitchen table, which was at the end of the corridor of Fleur's apartment.

"Wait. What is 'er name?"

"Why don't you name her for me?"

"Ok… 'ow about… Kisa?"

Luna grinned at Fleur, "Perfect. Be good little Kisa."

When Luna disappeared with a pop, Fleur glanced at the puppy whose head she was unconsciously stroking. It let out a little sigh of contentment and buried its muzzle further into the crook of her elbow. Fleur smiled. This felt wonderful. She didn't want to wake her dozing companion, so she sat herself down back on the couch, joining the puppy for a snooze.

In her puppy form, Hermione yawned and stretched her little limbs. She blinked, taking in her surroundings. Everything smelled different to Luna's office. It was a nice scent though. It made her wag her tail lazily. And she was warm. She glanced up and yelped in fear as she realised that Fleur Delacour was cradling her. She tried to scramble out of Fleur's arms.

Fleur was awakened by the feel of little claws against her skin accompanied by a distressed yelp. She then heard a thump. She looked down in worry. Kisa was on the floor, her head darting from side to side. Fleur reached down to pet the puppy, hoping to soothe its fear.

Hermione flinched. She raced away to hide under the coffee table. Did Luna sell her? Did Fleur know that she wasn't a real puppy?

"Don't be scared pup. I won't 'urt you. It's okay."

The puppy started shivering. Fleur pulled at her hair. It was a bad habit, but this was stressing her out. What had she done wrong? Maybe she had accidentally squeezed the poor thing in her sleep. She remembered that Luna had given her a bag of puppy stuff. She hoped that it contained treats. She ducked down to look at the cowering puppy.

"I'll be right back. Don't worry, Kisa."

Hermione racked her brains. Wait… The last thing she remembered was Luna saying 'Be good little Kisa.' Well, Kisa must be her puppy name.

Fleur opened the bag. She smelled something chocolate. She rifled around until she found zipper lock bag of round chocolate-based cookies. They had a tennis ball imprint on them. How cute. She took the bag with her, removing one and pacing it in her palm. She offered it to the still shaking Kisa.

"'ere, Kisa. 'ho is a good little puppy? Look what I 'ave for you,' said Fleur, as gently as she could.

The smell of chocolate and cookie was very powerful. It distracted Kisa quite well. Fleur smiled as the shivering stopped. But Kisa still hadn't moved forward, though her snout was definitely making a strong argument. Eventually, after at least a minute of shifting on her paws, Kisa began crawling step-by-step closer towards Fleur's outstretched hand.

Fleur's current crouching position wasn't particularly comfortable, but she would have to hold it to finally get to see Kisa take the treat. The puppy finally reached Fleur's fingertips, sniffing about and it took all of Fleur's self control to not giggling from the ticklish sensation. Kisa glanced at Fleur before cautiously taking the tennis ball shaped treat into her mouth and backing away slowly.

Fleur sighed as she could move back to sit with her legs crossed, content to watch Kisa munch her treat a few puppy lengths away.

'Good girl, Kisa. I am very proud of you,' said Fleur, gently.

**tbc…**


	2. Ch 2: Getting To Know Us

**Chapter 2**

Hermione eyed the French witch warily, still not quite sure what to make her situation. Merlin, it was easy to respond to my puppy name, thought Hermione. And this chocolate tastes weird, still nice, but weird. And Fleur smells nice. Very nice. And she had soft hands and very comfortable arms. And that petting was very nice too. But _it's Fleur Delacour_. This was the woman who was Hermione's first real crush.

Fleur blinked in confusion as Kisa produced a peculiar face. At first she thought that perhaps the puppy had swallowed the treat too quickly and was about to bring it up, and then Fleur jumped to her feet when she considered the possibility that the puppy may need to relieve herself. Kisa yelped and jumped backwards at the sudden motion.

Fleur calmed down, laughing at herself. She had never had a pet before, what was she doing babysitting this one? Maybe she should call Luna and tell her that this was a bad idea. But… maybe puppies made that face often. She certainly wasn't expelling, nor trying to expel anything, from neither snout nor butt, so the minor panic had been for nothing.

It was true, what Luna had said about Fleur looking to buy a puppy, but perhaps this was a better idea. A test run, so to speak. She supposed that if Luna trusted her enough to look after Kisa, not to mention name the puppy, then she couldn't possibly be an obviously unsuitable puppy minder.

She glanced back at Kisa and couldn't help but exclaim "Awwwwww!" as Kisa tilted her head, seemingly contemplating her. Fleur's exclamation only made Kisa tilt her head to the other side, thus causing Fleur to squeal and leapt forwards, hugging the shocked Kisa tightly.

Hermione couldn't help but enjoy Fleur's gleeful expression. She felt her ears prick up and movement at the top of her butt.

Fleur glanced down as she felt something small slapping gently at her lap. Kisa was wagging her tail! Fleur rubbed Kisa's ears, leaning down to kiss her head.

'You are such a good little girl, yes you are. Kisa is my good little girl,' murmured Fleur.

Her hands were so comfy and so smooth. Hermione leaned into the touch, pressing her muzzle into the crook of Fleur's arm. Just inhaling the comforting combination of a sweet laundry detergent, Fleur's natural scent and lingering traces of the tennis ball treat, made Hermione realise just how enhanced her sense of smell had become. These were very pleasant scents. She looked up at Fleur as her tail increased its wagging.

**FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH**

'So how's it going with Kisa?' asked Luna.

'Just wonderful! I zink she actually likes me! She took a treat from me! But oh, Luna, I zought zat dogs could not eat chocolate,' said Fleur.

'Yes, they are also allergic to nargle tail dust and make sure you don't let Kisa eat any combusting minkies, those are especially fatal to puppies,' replied Luna, as Fleur moved her mouth away from the phone to sigh affectionately. 'But don't worry about the chocolate. It's special chocolate, the substance fatal to dogs has been removed.'

'Is it alright if I give 'er some sausage and peas for dinner?' asked Fleur. 'Oh! You should watch 'er chase zat shaking mouse! She is so cute!'

Luna just beamed into the mouthpiece. It was nice to have her plans work out nicely. Of course, she had expected it to, but it was pleasant all the same to have it confirmed straight from the Veela's mouth. It was also nice to hear that Hermione was relaxing and truly falling into her new role, even if it was just temporary. Luna hadn't been entirely sure if Hermione would be able to let go of her self consciousness that quickly, but then, she had made it a point of getting Fleur to watch her. Over the years Luna had noticed that Hermione would make it a point to visit Gringotts at least once a week, often bumping to Fleur at each visit. Eventually the brunette had admitted a crush on the French witch, coincidentally around the time that Fleur had broken up with Bill.

As Hermione's only close female friend besides Ginny, who really couldn't be told anything vaguely out of the norm because of her explosive reactions, Luna had become her unofficial shrink. Even when Luna had pursued a career in psychology, therapy and all other related fields, both Wizarding and Muggle, she had continued to wonder how she could be of help to her obviously stressed out friend. As Harry's second in command at the Auror's Office, it was no wonder that Hermione couldn't relax. Even though Luna had started thinking of Hermione as both patient and friend, she had never charged her a single knut. But of course, Hermione would insist on buying lunch for her every time they met that turned into a "session". Normal lunches that did not involve Luna probing Hermione's mind, on the other hand, would see the bill split exactly down the middle, no matter who had what.

Luna was pretty sure that Fleur had similar, if not the same feelings for Hermione nowadays. She wondered if it were possible that wrackspurts were particularly more potent in afflicting those who were infatuated. With her wand, she scribbled a note to herself to investigate this theory. Some of the bubbles in the foam letters in the air popped, sending some of the foam into Luna's left eye.

'I knew it,' said Luna, blinking rapidly. 'There are still hoopermoles lurking in my office.'

'Je suis desolee, I wasn't listening. What did you say, Luna?' asked Fleur, wrinkling her nose with a smile at Kisa racing after the shaking mouse after had Fleur once again released the pull string.

'Oh, just making notes to myself,' replied Luna. 'Well, I'm glad to hear that Kisa is settling in alright.'

'Oui. Oh Luna, you shall 'ave dinner with us tomorrow night, so zat I may keep 'er a little longer,' insisted Fleur.

'That sounds lovely. I will see you and Kisa tomorrow night then, say around seven?' suggested Luna.

'Perfect. I will see you zen,' replied Fleur, waiting for Luna to say goodbye before hanging up.

Fleur turned around to the sight of Kisa nosing the shaking mouse towards her feet. She bent down slowly, still mindful of Kisa still backing away at sudden movements, seating herself on the carpet of her living room. She supposed that all beings that small would need to be cautious, no matter the intentions of larger beings. Kisa made a small whining noise and gave a brief wag of her tail. Fleur picked up the shaking mouse and gazed at the chocolate coloured puppy.

'Do you want ze mousie to shake? Oui? Oui? Bon,' said Fleur, in a playful voice.

Kisa's tail disappeared into a blur as Fleur released the toy, letting it race away from her hands. Kisa let out an excited yelp and scrabbled after it. She hadn't quite managed to snatch the black and white mechanical rodent in her jaws mid-leap. She was, however, content to chase it until the pull-ring hit the backside of the mouse, bringing it to a halt. She would then pick up the toy and drop it at Fleur's crossed legs.

Fleur was grateful that Kisa enjoyed that toy so much as it was definitely a safer version of fetch. Safer for her furniture, various vases and picture frames.

'Kisa, I am famished. 'Ow about you? Are you 'ungry now?' asked Fleur, getting up off the floor.

Hermione dropped her shaking mouse, let out a little bark and then hurriedly followed Fleur into the kitchen.

'Don't worry, Kisa. I am not going anywhere. Just into ze kitchen,' said Fleur, feeling guilty for giggling at the concerned expression in those little eyes.

Hermione gazed about. This new environment was very different to the last one. The floor was making her paws cold for one, and the smells were much more varied. There were good smells, ones she might associate with food, but there were others, ones that smelled unnatural. She snuffled at a particular patch on the floor. Smells of something tasty and something nasty were intermingled. Together they made her nose itch. She started sneezing.

Fleur turned around from her investigating of the puppy bag Luna had left behind. Kisa was pawing at her nose and sneezing. Her brows furrowed and then lifted in surprise.

'Kisa! Zat is where I dropped ze steak last night. What a good nose you 'ave! But I zink zat you are allergic to ze disinfectant zat I used. Come away from there,' said Fleur, moving to pick up the puppy.

She sighed as Kisa danced away from her arms. Too quick again. Fleur slowly got on to all fours and crawled towards the cautious pup. Kisa shuffled away again. Fleur crawled a little closer, but Kisa just kept putting a few steps between them. Eventually Fleur had followed Kisa under the kitchen table. Fleur pursed her lips and exhaled with a pout. Kisa blinked rapidly and then pawed at her muzzle a couple of times.

Fleur chuckled softly and then shuffled backwards, standing up as her head left the space under a kitchen chair. She opened a ziplock bag and dipped a hand inside.

'Ow could I forget?' she murmured to herself.

Hermione suddenly sat up straight, sniffing the air intently. Treat! She raced out from under the table, only to scrabble to a stop, and then ran back underneath a kitchen chair. Although Fleur was very nice, and smelled very nice, she just couldn't help but feel anxious around her. Her emotions and thoughts were all in a jumble, sometimes distinctly hers and sometimes distinctly Kisa's. But more than not, it was annoyingly a mix of both. It was too hard to process anything when that was the case. She pushed herself against the floor and poked her head out to scope the situation.

Fleur was crouched down again, but this time, there was a tennis ball cookie in her hand. Five minutes went by as Fleur waited for Kisa to crawl over to her hand. She kept her elbows bent, so Kisa would be forced to come closer to her whole body.

'I know you want zis cookie, Kisa,' said Fleur softly. 'It's 'ere waiting, just for you, ma petite.'

Hermione pricked up her ears as the words flowed towards her. She inched forward a little faster, encouraged by the soft tones and stationary treat.

Finally, Kisa bumped against Fleur's fingers and took the treat. As fast as a crumple horned snorkack would blink, as Luna would often say, Fleur snatched Kisa up into her arms. Kisa let out a shocked yelp and struggled to get free. Fleur held tight, hugging the little form to her body until the struggling subsided.

'See, it is okay, Kisa,' murmured Fleur, placing a kiss on Kisa's head. 'Now, you sit 'ere, okay?'

Fleur placed Kisa on a kitchen chair. Kisa looked at her with confusion.

'Sit,' repeated Fleur.

Of course, Hermione did nothing of the sort. Why should she?

'Fine, one more, but no more after this. You shall not ruin your appetite,' said Fleur, using one hand and push Kisa's rump down while the other offered the treat just above her nose.

Hermione went with the momentum. She stayed sitting and crunched up her treat as she watched Fleur work the kitchen.

**tbc…**

**Still enjoying? Maybe not? Let me know what you think.**


	3. Ch 3: First Dinner

**CHAPTER 3**

Deciding on a simple dinner for herself, Fleur cooked three lamb and sage sausages, two for her and one for Kisa. Well, really she only intended to give Kisa half a sausage. They were quite large after all. But if Kisa was still hungry, then she would give her some more.

Fleur made sure to wipe most of the leftover grease with a paper towel before squirting a little detergent into the frypan. She then added a little hot water. She'd leave that to soak for now. Fleur took out a bag of frozen peas and frozen corn from the freezer, tipping some into a blue ceramic bowl. At the sink she added a little water and then popped it into the microwave for a minute and a half.

'I am not normally this lazy, but I do not zink zat you mind,' she said.

She glanced over at Kisa, who only stared back, sometimes looking at the floor.

'Oh, alright. I will let you down,' said Fleur. 'I do not want you jumping down and accidentally 'urting yourself.'

Since there was nowhere to go, Hermione decided to let Fleur pick her up. And really, Fleur still smelled nice and hadn't done anything to her, other than scare her when she had grabbed her. Fleur cuddled her close to her body. Hermione licked the back of Fleur's hand. Fleur responded by placing another kiss on the top of her head and then placed her on the floor. Hermione went over to a chair that smelled the most like Fleur. She sat down after realising that Fleur wasn't going to come over any time soon.

The microwave beeped. Fleur removed the previously frozen vegetables from the microwave and tipped some of them into another bowl. This bowl was purple with a red paw print on one side. This bowl had emerged from the puppy bag. Fleur noticed another little food bag and took it out, inspecting the label. In Luna's handwriting it read, _Mix with an equal amount of fresh food for all meals. _Fleur wondered vaguely why Luna hadn't just bought some puppy feed from the shops. Or perhaps she had, and since Fleur was only looking after Kisa over the weekend that Luna had just placed it into a more convenient bag. Fleur gave the contents a quick sniff. It didn't seem to stink as other dog food she had come across before, and its appearance somewhat reminded her of cereal. However, she wasn't about to taste it just to find out.

Fleur spooned a few heaps of the stuff into the paw print bowl. She then cut up half a sausage, added it to the bowl, and then gave the concoction a good mix.

'_Accio_ placemat,' summoned Fleur.

She had only a little while ago achieved summoning small things close by without her wand. She had yet to tell a soul. It seemed like a good achievement to keep to oneself until it was needed, then she would flaunt it where she saw fit. Perhaps during Gabby's next visit, she would use it to win the remote the next time they sat down to watch television. She settled the placemat down on the floor, next to her chair and then placed the puppy bowl on top of it.

'Wait,' she said warningly.

Hermione whipped her head up to look at Fleur and backed away from the bowl, even though the smells were enticing her forward. She hadn't liked that tone at all. How cruel, to put food down obviously meant for her and not let her eat it.

Fleur sat down and then summoned her cutlery and plate of food. She glanced down at Kisa and said, 'Okay. Bon appétit, Kisa.'

Kisa looked at the food, and then at her, and then back at the food. Fleur sighed. She had made another mistake it had seemed.

'It is okay, Kisa,' she said softly, bending over to pick up a piece of sausage and offered it to Kisa. 'Ere. Take a bite.'

Hermione padded back over and extended her muzzle forward, snatching the morsel from Fleur's fingers. She moved a few steps back to guzzle it down properly, keeping her eyes on Fleur the entire time.

Fleur hadn't moved at all, well, except to start eating. Kisa glanced up at her and Fleur returned the look.

'I am not going to 'and feed you, as cute as you are,' said Fleur.

She pointed at Kisa's bowl and then patted the rim. Kisa seemed to get the idea and proceeded to eat from her bowl. Fleur let out a little sigh of relief and continued to eat her own meal. She pouted around her fork as she realised that she was craving mash too. Ah, still too lazy, and transfigured mash really lacked flavour. Oh well, another time.

'Slow down, ma petite,' laughed Fleur. 'You can 'ave it all, just take a breath between each bite, mm?'

Hermione ignored the suggestion and continued to chow down rapidly. It just smelled and tasted so good!

Fleur shook her head in amusement and continued eating her own food. Only after another couple of bites, Fleur suddenly felt something patting at her thigh. They felt like little paws. She looked down through the corner of her eye. Kisa immediately stopped pawing, but continued to look at her with yearning eyes. Fleur took another bite, pretending not to have noticed and was met with a whining sound.

'Oh, alright,' said Fleur, exasperatedly getting up to cut the rest of the sausage.

Hermione just wagged her tail rapidly and followed Fleur from table to countertop by the sink. The great smell was strong again! She leapt up and leant against Fleur's leg, her tail still wagging madly.

Fleur spared another look down and Kisa just danced about a little on her back paws, with her fore paws keeping her upright against the French witch. Fleur let out a small giggle and another beaming smile. Fleur held out a piece of sausage above Kisa's head.

'Sit, Kisa. Sit,' said Fleur.

Hermione leapt for the morsel but it was much too far out of reach. She huffed and fell back onto her haunches.

'Good girl!' exclaimed Fleur, putting the tidbit within muzzle range.

Hermione snatched up the sausage piece and gobbled it down. Oh, perhaps she'll start sitting more often if it kept getting her tasty food.

**tbc… **

**Okay, so, maybe not that much excitement going on this chapter, but there will be some more fun next chapter for sure! Clue: shower**


	4. Ch 4: Bathing

**CHAPTER 4**

After she had cleaned up after their dinner, Fleur sat back down at the table. Only then, when Kisa bumped into her heel, did she realise that Kisa had followed her all around the kitchen the entire time.

'Kisa…' she began, leaning down to pick up the puppy, only to have Kisa back up a few steps. 'Why do you keep doing zat, pup?'

Kisa whined and then dropped her head and belly to the floor, snuffling and crawling closer. Fleur reached out again, but slower this time and murmured the puppy's name softly at the same time. With her hand close enough, she quickly placed it on the pup's back. With Kisa sufficiently grasped in her hand, she scooped up the chocolate ball of fur and hugged her tight. With such affection showered upon her, Kisa responded with enthusiastic licking.

'Mmph, Kisa, I prefer the spray of warm water to tongue baths, but zank you all ze same,' murmured Fleur, shifting her head away just before Kisa's tongue reached her mouth.

She carried the pup into the bedroom and then placed her down as she gathered her sleepwear and towel. Kisa took the opportunity to sniff about and inspect the new surroundings. She was attracted particularly to the walk-in wardrobe; Fleur smells were quite strong there, although there was also an underlying scent of laundry detergent. She traversed through the hems of shirts and skirts, comforted by the encompassing scent. But sure enough, as soon as she hit the back of the walk-in wardrobe, her attention span sent her elsewhere. After thoroughly snuffling the collection of shoes (because they were the only things she could inspect easily), and chewing on the laces of a sport shoe, Kisa padded over to another location prominently smelling strongly of Fleur. The bed was quite high, but after one particularly good jump and a world of scrabbling with all paws, Kisa managed to get up on top. Kisa startled as Fleur let out a surprised gasp.

'Ow did you get zere? You 'ave a farzer reach zan I zought!' exclaimed Fleur, plucking the pup out of midair as Kisa leapt off the bed. 'I zink zere is a foldable puppy bed in ze zings zat Luna left. I zink you are meant to sleep in zat, Kisa.'

Fleur contemplated the puppy and placed her back down on the carpeted floor, hands still on the warm little body. Kisa gazed back up at her. Fleur pouted at herself and picked the pup back up.

'I probably shouldn't let you out of my sight. Who knows what you may do by yourself?' said Fleur, taking Kisa with her into the bathroom.

With the pup on the floor mat and the door closed, Fleur turned on the water. She began to undress.

Hermione let out a yelp as she realised that she was now able to see all of Fleur's naked body. The shock was almost enough to send her back into her original form.

'Oh, Kisa! Did I step on your paw? Je suis desolee, ma petite!' exclaimed Fleur, crouching down to Kisa's level.

Hermione backed up, and jumped forwards as she bumped into a wall. Cornered.

Fleur slowly reached for the pup with both hands, and then began to inspect Kisa carefully, squeezing the pup's limbs and paws gently. No response. Fleur tilted her head in contemplation. Perhaps puppies made little puppy noises every now and again. It was peculiar, but she was no expert. She would ask Luna about it tomorrow night. She released the pup and stepped into the shower, shutting the frosted glass door behind her.

Hermione's breaths became a little faster. She paced back and forth in front of the closed door. She whined softly. A feeble attempt at pawing at the obstacle produced a soft scratching sound. She jumped as the shower door opened and Fleur's head poked out.

'Kisa. Come 'ere. You'd best 'ave a bath too,' said Fleur.

Hermione didn't budge an inch. Fleur sighed.

'_Accio_ wand,' said Fleur, her wand promptly zoomed into her hand from above the sink.

Fleur pointed the wand at the door, spelling it open and then summoned the puppy bag into the bathroom. Her skin was producing goose bumps, so Fleur doused herself in the warm water before poking her head back out again. She made sure that her wand wasn't about to roll into the sink.

'_Accio_ Warm Puppies Shampoo,' said Fleur, catching the bottle as it came towards her.

She placed it down and then pointed her wand at Kisa. She paused for a moment when Kisa visibly flinched at the motion.

'_Wingardium Leviosa_,' she said, carefully manoeuvring Kisa into her free arm.

As soon as she felt her body lifting up, Hermione immediately began scrabbling, clawing and pawing at the air, pointlessly hoping to gain purchase on solid ground, solid anything! She yelped her distress. This only made her zoom faster towards Fleur's naked body.

'Je suis desolee, ma petite, but it is quicker zat way,' murmured Fleur, nuzzling Kisa's furry little head. 'Come now, I 'ad better give you a good scrubbing.'

Hermione's head darted about, never before had a shower seemed so intimidating. But Fleur was there. Fleur's smell was comforting, she could just smell it underneath the wet and the odd smell coming from the hole in the floor, and so she pressed herself against Fleur's calf.

Fleur squirted a good dollop of doggy shampoo into her palm and positioned herself over Kisa, knees on either side of the pup, hence shielding the little brown body from the majority of the spray. She started at the neck, rubbing the shampoo into the fur, making a nice lather all over Kisa's body. She cleaned Kisa's ears and muzzle very gently, making sure not to let any of the foam into eyes, ear canals nor nostrils.

The massage motions felt so good. Hermione inhaled Fleur's scent. She then just pressed the top of her head against Fleur's skin and let little rumbles of happiness roll around in her chest. Fleur seemed to hear these noises of contentment and kissed Kisa on her ruff on the back of her neck.

'You are being a very good little girl, Kisa,' praised Fleur. 'What a good little pup.'

She then held Kisa up against the spray, keeping her head out of its range as she had already rinsed that off with her hands. She ran her free hand down Kisa's fur, pushing the lather out. Once Kisa was completely suds free, Fleur placed her back down and finished cleaning herself up. Kisa shuffled over to once again press her side against Fleur's leg. With the both of them clean, Fleur turned off the water and opened the shower door. Kisa leapt out, only to once again be caught by Fleur.

'Old it! I will not let you just go shake yourself dry all over my 'ouse zank you very much!' exclaimed Fleur.

Kisa looked back at her guiltily. That tone was enough to tell her that Fleur hadn't been particularly pleased with her actions. She lowered her ears and submitted to the thorough rubbing down by a rather fluffy towel.

FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH

Fleur spelled her hair dry, still far too lazy to dry it by towel or air dryer. She giggled at the sight of Kisa padding after her, keeping her nose at ankle height.

'Time to sleep, pup,' announced Fleur, picking Kisa up. 'And since you are clean, you may sleep in my bed.'

She placed Kisa on her bedspread and then crawled under the covers. She turned off her lamp and closed her eyes, only to be kept awake by Kisa's constant pacing.

'Come 'ere, Kisa,' she beckoned the pup, patting at the space next to her.

Kisa dropped to her belly once again and slowly crawled closer. Fleur pulled her closer and tucked the warm little body next to her neck. Kisa struggled to get free for only a few moments before sighing and dropping her head to rest on Fleur's arm. Fleur smiled and then closed her eyes and returned to trying to get to sleep.

The warmth and comforting smell were overpowering Hermione. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. She succumbed to her sleepiness and relaxed.

**tbc….**


	5. Ch 5: Waking Up

Chapter 5

Hermione awoke suddenly, with a great urge to pee. She almost fell off the bed and had to slide her hands over her mouth as she nearly yelled out in surprise at the sight of a sleeping Fleur Delacour. It was a warm night and Fleur had chosen a rather thin singlet top and panties as sleepwear.

That was right. She was at Fleur's apartment. She was currently being puppysat by Fleur. It had been so easy to maintain the form while conscious, but she supposed that it had been inevitable that she would have been unable to maintain her animagus form while asleep. It was just lucky that she had woken before Fleur.

6:00 AM.

Very lucky then. Any later and she may have found out that Fleur was actually an early riser. Her bladder twinged, reminding her of why she woke in the first place. Well, if she was going to be moving about, it would be less conspicuous in her puppy form, which was both lighter and smaller. Without another thought, Hermione morphed back into her chocolate Labrador form.

Hermione blinked, sneezed, and then shook her whole body, from nose to tail. Better. Gotta pee. She leapt on to the floor. Cold, but not as cold as like the place with lots of tasty food smells. She padded towards the place that smelled like clean, but had a lingering smell underneath that, the odour of waste. There were some holes in the floor and there was a large white cold thing from which the underlying smell was strongest. She gave up on trying to investigate the large white cold thing as it was just too high and a couple of jumps had her sliding backwards upon landing.

For some reason, the holes in the floor seemed like a good place to squat and then to also squeeze her butt muscles. Once she was done, she turned around to investigate her own productions. The smell both intrigued and disgusted her. These conflicting emotions annoyed her. She sneezed and then bounded back into Fleur's room. After a few aborted attempts, Hermione made a big leap, once again needing to scrabble to pull herself up on to the bed. She huffed and then nosed at Fleur's arm, eventually getting her head under and then also her neck. She plopped down underneath the summer blanket as close to Fleur's torso as possible, wallowing in the warmth of the French witch. She licked Fleur's hand and then settled down, head on Fleur's wrist.

FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH

Now that she had awoken, Kisa found it hard to fall back into the deep sleep she had been in previously, random sounds just kept grabbing her attention. Currently she was perking up her ears to the sound of birds chattering outside. She whined at the particularly grating screech, and then followed up her complaint with a sharp bark. This startled Fleur into consciousness.

'Mon dieu!' she exclaimed, blinking rapidly. 'What's the matter Kisa?'

The screech came again and once more Kisa let out a little sharp bark in response. Fleur chuckled and dropped her head back into the pillow.

'Just a bird,' she sighed.

The puppy licked her cheek apologetically, Fleur responded by rubbing her head a couple of times.

'Did you sleep well?' asked Fleur.

Kisa tilted her head at her and blinked.

'Well, I did,' continued Fleur, stretching out of her arms on either side of her.

She then tucked her hands underneath the sides of her pillow. Kisa whined and went to nose at a wrist until Fleur started rubbing her ears again.

'Spoilt little zing,' she murmured. 'Are you 'ungry? Want some food, Kisa? Food?'

She laughed again as Kisa's ears, along with the rest of her body, perked up.

'Okay, zen, we have to get up, even if it's cold outside of ze bed,' stated Fleur, lifting off the covers and slipping her feet into her slippers.

Kisa didn't move to follow her, but buried herself under the newly left and still warm sheets and blanket. Fleur shoved her hands on to her hips.

'Kisa!' she called.

There was a rapid movement going side to side underneath the blanket.

'Kisa, come out now,' continued Fleur.

The only response was for a snout to appear. But after that, the little bump in the blanket shrank and then there was no more movement. Fleur slowly moved her hands underneath the blanket, feeling about until she touched a little paw and received a quick lick. She gently extricated Kisa from her bed and held her against her chest, left hand cupping Kisa's legs and butt.

Hermione snuggled and snuffled against Fleur's skin. The scent was intoxicating and utterly calming. It overrode her momentary flicker of anxiety at the realisation that she was being cradled against Fleur's bare skin, this being a Fleur who was wearing only a singlet top and pyjama shorts. The only important thing now was that she was very close to a warm, loving and important human, her pack master Fleur. Indeed, Luna had been the first human she had been around in pup form, but this time with the French witch had clearly impacted upon her puppy self. That self, she realised, was becoming a lot stronger, the more she was in the form. She vaguely wondered how long and how often Sirius had been in his animagus form during his

Birds!

Kisa barked at the sounds of twittering from the bathroom. She struggled out of Fleur's arms. Fleur cried out in alarm as Kisa fell from her arms. She had no time to think as she watched the pup tumble to the ground, rolling about for a few seconds before the little claws found purchase on the carpet and off the puppy scrambled into the bathroom, barking all the while. Fleur sat back down on her bed for a moment, composing herself. Then she stood up quickly.

'Kisa!' she called, storming off into the bathroom. 'Don't scare me like zat!'

She found the errant pup leaping at the bathroom window, sliding backwards on the tiles a little each time she returned to the ground. She grabbed the pup and turned her about in mid air to face her.

'Kisa, stop zat at once!' commanded Fleur.

Kisa's ears drooped and her body went limp in Fleur's hands. Fleur's features softened.

'Good pup,' said Fleur, kissing Kisa on the head and then putting her down as she went about her morning rituals.

Thoroughly chastened, Kisa sat next to Fleur's ankles, though not behind the human because the human part of her mind warned against the idea. A sweet, minty smell invaded her nostrils. She sniffed the air, it was coming from Fleur's direction above her. Joined by it was the smell of fresh water. Then she remembered her own smells from earlier. Fleur seemed to have noticed too, turning her head in mid-brush.

'Oh! You went to ze toilet in ze bathroom! 'Ow smart you are, Kisa!' praised Fleur, and then went quiet for a moment. 'On ze drain too… 'Ow lucky for me...'

Kisa watched Fleur clean up her mess. Fleur wasn't angry about it. Good. Soon, after padding about sniffing unexplored corners of the bathroom, Kisa followed Fleur back into the place that smelled like Fleur the most, and then to the room with tasty smells. She gobbled up the bowl of tasty mush that Fleur placed down for her. It tasted a little of what she had last night, a little like milk and something else she couldn't quite recognise. But tasty!

With the dishes all cleaned and cleared away, Fleur turned to regard her little guest.

'I should take you for a walk,' she said.

**tbc…**


	6. Ch 6: Going To The Park

**Chapter 6**

Fleur rummaged around in the care bag that Luna left and sure enough, that enigmatic young woman with a smile that easily tamed a Blast-Ended Skrewt on a rampage, had left a harness and leash for Kisa. Had she thought of everything? Yes, there was even a puppy-muzzle sized chew toy. It was in the shape of rabbit. Fleur reached for it.

'Merde!' she screamed, and dropped it when the toy started twitching and wriggling in her hand.

Kisa leapt upon it with a puppy growl, taking it between her teeth and shaking it with all her might. Now that her little protector was chewing the damned thing into submission, Fleur had calmed. It was probably a charmed toy from Weasley twins' shop. No doubt they had also entered the pet toys market. She bent over and peered at its underside, and sure enough there was the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes logo on the belly.

'Damn zem and damn Luna for not telling me about it!' muttered Fleur, leaning down to pet Kisa. 'Let go of it for a moment, ma petite.'

Kisa felt herself being lifted by warm, comforting hands and did drop the struggling rabbit. As soon as it left her mouth, it stopped all movement. With Kisa in a hug, Fleur gingerly moved her foot to touch the toy, and so it immediately started shuddering once more. Kisa almost leapt out of Fleur's arms as she growled again at the suddenly twitching toy. Fleur kissed her head.

'Such a good girl, Kisa,' murmured Fleur into Kisa's fur. 'My sweet little protector.'

Fleur removed the harness and leash from the care bag, and then levitated the toy back in. As fun as it was for Kisa, she was sure, she herself did not like the feeling of that thing wriggling about in her hand, not at all. She shuddered as she thought about it.

'You may enjoy chewing on zat rabbit, Kisa, but I certainly never want to touch it ever again!' exclaimed Fleur, unclipping the harness and wondering how best to put it on the jumpy pup.

Each time she moved to place the harness over Kisa's head, the pup danced away. Fleur found herself and Kisa in a space between a kitchen wall and a chair. She dropped the harness and went to retrieve the treat bag, and then placed a handful into small container, slipping that into the pocket of her overcoat, which was hanging on the back of a chair. Then with a single treat in hand, she managed to get Kisa to sit. With the crunchy distraction working its magic, Fleur quickly slipped the harness on, and gently, but firmly got the left forepaw into the leg loop. After that it was easy to just reach under Kisa's furry belly and connect the clip together. Kisa pattered about, and then turned in circles, trying to nip at her harness. Fleur found the stars on black design simple, classic and oh so cute.

'Who's going for a walk? Kisa's going for a walk!' exclaimed Fleur, before wondering if all dog owners talked like that.

Well, the higher pitched voice certainly made Kisa's ears prick up. Something exciting? Fleur was glad that she had attached the leash to the harness before putting the harness on the pup because Kisa's attention had already switched back to nibbling at the straps.

'Stop zat, Kisa,' scolded Fleur.

Hermione gave her a reproachful look. Didn't she know that Hermione was in no way ever going to stray away from her?

Fleur just ignored the haughty expression with a flick of her hair. She tugged the leash gently towards the front door. Kisa scrunched up her body, and kept her centre of balance close to the ground. As little as she was, Fleur had to pull with both hands to have Kisa sliding across the kitchen floor.

'Kisa, come! Let's go for a walk! Oui?' Fleur put some more excitement into her voice.

It seemed to do the trick because Kisa was suddenly on her feet and racing towards Fleur. Again, the kitchen floor proved slippery for suddenly stopping paws as Kisa bounced off Fleur's ankles with a yelp of surprise.

'Oh, ma petite, are you alright?' asked Fleur, frantically checking little limbs. 'You must stop 'aving zese accidents!'

Kisa licked her gently patting hand in reply.

FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH FHFH

There had been a minor battle right outside on the sidewalk. Hermione had trouble getting used to the amplification of her hearing, especially the blaring horns of angry motorists. And when a large truck had rumbled past, causing her little body to vibrate, Hermione had just snapped. She couldn't help but bark up a storm in response, struggling against her lead, freaking the French witch so much that Fleur had scooped her up and cradled her against her chest. Fleur seemed to realise that the world was just too loud and scary for her pup, so she did her best to cover up the delicate ears, walking briskly to the thankfully quieter park.

'Let's go to ze centre of ze park, Kisa. It's calmer zere. You will like it. You might even get to chase a duckie,' murmured Fleur, placing a kiss on Kisa's head.

She smiled as Kisa's shivering finally stopped. And since they were nestled inside the ring of trees forming the barrier of the park from the rest of the world, she placed Kisa back down on the ground.

Hermione gazed about her. There were trees everywhere and they were humongous! And the smells, so many clean smells here. None tasty, but there was a whiff of something suspicious. She turned and spotted that suspicious smell. Kisa barked once and gave chase to a red squirrel that was now racing away and up a tree trunk.

'Kisa!' exclaimed Fleur, nearly losing her balance as she just kept her hand locked on her end of the leash.

Fleur had to run with Kisa as she put her hand through the hand loop and then gripped part of the leash. She was about to tug Kisa back, but they had reached the tree and now Kisa was just jumping up and down, barking with each leap skywards.

Hermione wasn't entirely sure why she felt the need to bark and jump at the tiny thing with the suspicious smell, but she just felt that she had to. And so she did. Eventually she calmed down, but when there was a darting motion among the leaves, she started up again, barking and straining against her leash all the while. After another round of fruitless leaping, she turned to tug on Fleur's shoelace.

'What? You want me to 'elp you catch zat squirrel?' asked Fleur incredulously. 'Not on your life, climbing trees is much too undignified.'

Again, Fleur was sure that Kisa was giving her another reproachful look.

'Don't look at me like zat Kisa. Come, time for you to go for a walk,' said Fleur.

Kisa huffed and followed Fleur along the path through the park. She snapped at every fly or bee that buzzed her way.

'Are you 'ungry?' asked Fleur, confused at the constant snapping. 'Kisa, 'ere, 'ave zis for now. Oh… sit, Kisa!'

Kisa cocked her head, only to perk up quickly as she registered the treat in Fleur's hand. Fleur repeated the command and pushed down on Kisa's rump. Satisfied that the pup wasn't going to stand up again straight away, Fleur rewarded her.

'Good pup,' said Fleur.

Kisa gobbled up the treat, zooming straight to the cement to lick up fallen crumbs. Then she heard a rustle in a nearby bush.

'Kisa! No!' cried out Fleur in alarm.

But once again, Fleur was dragged along behind the eagerly straining puppy. There was no stopping her fall head first into the bushes, but Fleur threw herself to the side, quick thinking enough to avoid squashing Kisa.

'Are you alright?' came a voice.

Fleur looked up to see an elderly lady shifting her glasses to get a better look at her undignified sprawl in the shrubbery. Kisa was now snuffling greetings with the woman's equally elderly beagle. Quickly taking note that she hadn't been dragged into poison ivy, Fleur regarded her onlooker.

'I am quite alright, zank you for your concern,' she replied.

'They are quite energetic that young, even in tiny packages aren't they?' said the old lady.

'Indeed,' agreed Fleur, getting up and out of the leaves and branches. 'Old zis for a moment, of you please.'

The old lady took hold of the proffered leash. Her Bronson would keep the young pup entertained while her owner recovered.

'Bronson here gave me quite a lot of trouble when he was just a pup,' remarked the old woman, watching Fleur brush herself off. 'But you're perfectly mannered now aren't you, old fellow?'

Bronson regarded her with a lovingly look before attempting to sniff at Kisa more intimately, as dogs often did. Kisa keep scrabbling away, finally hiding behind Fleur as she found her new friend to be too inquisitive after all.

Hermione nearly resorted to growling, but she knew that the older dog only had friendly intentions. Oh yes, this was how dogs greeted each other, and a puppy she may be right now, but still! She wasn't about to let her behind be sniffed by a cold wet nose!

'Zank you again, my name is Fleur,' said Fleur, taking back Kisa's leash, then having to untangle herself from the loops Kisa had made around her.

The woman, who seemed to be about Fleur's grandmère's age, laughed behind her hand.

'It's a pleasure to meet you Fleur, my name is Beverly,' said the woman, extending her hand when Fleur was finally able.

She looked at Kisa appraisingly. Kisa stared back for a moment before going to hide behind Fleur again.

'She's adorable. Where did you get her?' asked Beverly.

'Kisa isn't mine, I am looking after 'er for a friend until we find her a proper 'ome,' replied Fleur.

'A pity, she does seem to like you ever so much,' commented Beverly.

Fleur looked down at Kisa pawing her at foot. She knelt down and picked her up into a hug.

'Oui. And I will miss 'er greatly, but as you can see, I am probably not ze best owner,' replied Fleur.

Kisa started licking her cheek.

'I see someone doesn't agree with you there,' said Beverly. 'Well, again, it was lovely meeting you, but Bronson and I are due for a nap. Good bye Fleur.'

'It was very nice to meet you too, Beverly. Good bye Bronson,' said Fleur, waving at them.

Kisa let out a little bark. Fleur kissed her on the head. She shook her head, not wanting to think about having to give Kisa back again.

'Well, your elders need zeir sleep, Kisa. Come, let's go around ze park and zen we too will go 'ome for lunch,' said Fleur, putting Kisa back on the ground. 'And we shall stay on ze path. I 'ave no desire to reacquaint myself with ze flora anytime soon.'


	7. Ch 7: A Return To Bathing

**Chapter 7**

The trip home from the park was just as eventful as the trip to the park. Somehow Kisa had spotted another squirrel. She had lead Fleur on another merry chase into a tree. Fleur had only just stopped herself from tripping over the excited little body dancing back and forth at the base of a tree. Kisa kept leaping up and trying to scale the rough bark. Every time she slammed herself against the tree, she would scrabble with all four paws to find purchase.

She had eventually tired herself out, leaving Fleur no choice but to pick her up and carry her home. As Fleur scooped the little body up into her arms and brought her face down to nuzzle Kisa's ears, to whisper a soft murmur of adoration, the most awful stench hit Fleur.

'Pouah! _Mon Dieu_, you reek!' Fleur had exclaimed, thrusting her arms out, keeping Kisa's little body dangling in the arm.

Kisa had whined a little with an extremely confused expression.

Upon closer inspection, it appeared that the base of the tree was rather popular as a toilet visit for other canines. Fleur had winced and held Kisa against her stomach instead of her chest, trying hard not to shriek as Kisa suddenly felt the need to clean her chin and cheeks.

'Non, non, Kisa. Settle down, _ma petite_,' Fleur had murmured, stroking Kisa's head in a bid to keep that stink drenched fur as far from her nose as possible.

Fleur had hurriedly home in rather undignified fashion. She was a little relieved that the streets were a little less congested than they had been earlier.

FHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFHFH

Hermione didn't like her current surroundings. It was slippery and not very spacious at all. She could cover the distance from one end to another in just a few body lengths. She had tried escaping, but the edges of the tub were just as slippery as the floor, her claws could not keep her steady at all.

And what was even worse, the floor was wet, and the water was rising. Cold! Hermione leapt up again, this time managing to stay upright. She spotted Fleur with a bottle in each hand. She whined loudly to alert Fleur to the fact that her paws were getting cold.

'Kisa, do not whine at me. It was you who wanted to chase zat squirrel and ended up rubbing yourself against some other dog's _pipi_,' scolded Fleur.

She tried very hard to ignore Kisa's expression of absolute despair as she began to soap up her head with the bottle of puppy shampoo Luna had packed in the overnight bag.

'Mm, _vanillé_. Now you will be smelling much better again, _non_?' said Fleur.

Hermione tried to scrabble away and squeal at the water splashing at her. It was still cold! And it was touching more and more of her body, soaking more and more of her fur.

Fleur squeezed her eyes shut as Kisa started squealing. Then it hit her as Kisa splashed her in her attempts to keep as much space as possible between herself and the running water.

'Ah, _mon dieu_! _Je suis désolé_, little one!' exclaimed Fleur, increasing the amount of hot water to the tub. Eventually after much cooing and petting combined with a much warmer temperature, Kisa was only shivering every now and again. However, with her leaning heavily against Fleur's left arm, it was difficult giving the smelly pup a good scrub. Fleur sighed as she resigned herself to completing the task one handed, with the other giving Kisa reassuring rubs and scratches. 'Good girl, Kisa. Not long now. _Non_, don't put your 'ead down, the water will run into your eyes,' said Fleur, gently keeping Kisa's chin up.

Hermione gave her a plaintive whine. Now that she was clean, Fleur was not averse to giving her a kiss on her head.

'Who's my good pup? Yes, Kisa, you are! Time to dry now.'

Hermione wagged her tail in relief as she was lifted from the tub in a fluffy towel – grateful that Fleur had cast a warming charm. Even with Fleur's hand there, petting her the entire time, Hermione had found being in the big cold tub frightening. The last time Fleur had given her a wash it had been warm and Fleur had been in their with her.

Fleur sat down, placing Kisa upside down so that she could rub her belly dry. She had to bit her lip to stop from laughing at the closed-eyes-blissful expression on Kisa's face at the belly rub. She couldn't hold in the bark of laughter at a kicking back paw though. Kisa nearly jumped out of her lap at that, and Fleur exhaled heavily as she only just managed to keep the puppy in her grasp by going with the momentum of Kisa's struggle, swinging her back into the safety of her lap.

'Please try to keep still Kisa, I actually did not have the best reflexes in my class,' gasped Fleur, this time holding Kisa against her chest while towelling Kisa dry.

Fleur had changed her shirt earlier and would need to change this one too as the wet fur was soaking through to her skin. But with Kisa nuzzling softly into her ear as Fleur rubbed her back dry, that wouldn't be happening any time soon. Luna would be by soon to pick up Kisa. She had to spend as much time as possible with Kisa now, before their together was up. Fleur highly doubted that Kisa's future family (because of course Luna would manage to find a wonderful family to adopt Kisa) would take too kindly to a random stranger wanting to visit their puppy.

Once Kisa was relatively dry, Fleur retrieved a new towel and placed Kisa in it, and back on her lap. The puppy was dozing already.

'We will 'ave some food later zen,' whispered Fleur, as she continued rubbing Kisa's belly.

TBC….

**To all you who still read this fic. Thank you for your patience. I just wanted to let you know that unfortunately due to my complete and utter lack of inspiration/participation/interest in the HP fandom recently (and for some time now), the next chapter will be the final chapter. I want to tie this up. If I ever get Fleur/Hermione feels in the future, most likely they will be oneshots. **


End file.
